All to often we hear horror stories about children being lost, abducted, left in vehicles, left on school buses, or falling ill, or are found in, or placed in, any type or kind of dangerous or precarious predicament. We also hear of individuals and, in particular, elderly individuals, becoming lost, disoriented, falling ill, or otherwise being in other precarious predicaments. Lastly, we also hear of individuals of any and/or all ages suddenly falling ill or being in need of emergency medical attention or in need of other assistance.
While so-called “amber alerts” provide a public notification system or method which alerts or notifies the public regarding a missing child, and while so-called “silver alerts” are a public notification system or method which alerts or notifies the public regarding a missing person, a missing adult, or a missing elderly person afflicted with a condition such as Alzheimer's, Dementia, or other condition, these public notification systems are flawed in that they rely on members of the public to actually find, look out for, and/or find and/or report, the missing child or missing person. If the missing child or missing person becomes disoriented, falls ill, gets lost in an isolated area, becomes fearful and/or tries to hide from others, the above-described public notification systems can be futile in finding the missing child or missing person.
Providing children and adults of all ages with personal communication devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, or like communication devices, can also prove useless when the child or adult falls ill, panics, is unable to speak, becomes unconscious, or is otherwise unable to utilize such a personal communication device.
In this regard, it is submitted that the prior art systems which seek to find, locate, and provide assistance to, missing children and adults have many shortcomings and do not provide an effective means by which to find, locate, and assist, these missing children and adults.